mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Skip-Beat! chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Hakusensha on July 19, 2002 in Japan.]] The chapters of the ongoing Japanese shōjo manga series Skip-Beat! are written and illustrated by Yoshiki Nakamura. It is the story of Kyoko Mogami, a 17-year-old girl who discovers her childhood friend, Sho Fuwa, who is an aspiring pop idol as well as the boy she loves, only keeps her around to act as a maid and earn money. Furious and heart broken, she vows to get revenge by beating him in show business. In Japan, the manga was first published in Hakusensha's shōjo manga anthology Hana to Yume in February 2002, while in the United States, it began publishing under Viz Media's Shojo Beat label in 2006. As of July 2009, twenty-two volumes have been released in Japan, and as of May 2009, eighteen volumes have been released in the United States. __TOC__ Volume list | ISBN = 978-4-592-17448-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0585-5 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * End Notes | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17448-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-915-4 | ChapterList = * 006. "The Labyrinth of Renion" * 007. "That Name is Taboo" * 008. "The Danger Zone" * 009. "Princess Coup d'Etat-The Bullying Princess" * 010. "Princess Coup d'Etat-Invitation to the Ball" * 011. "Princess Coup d'Etat-Magic" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17823-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0587-9 | ChapterList = * 012. "Princess Coup d'Etat-The Battle Ball" * 013. "Princess Coup d'Etat-Light My Fire" * 014. "Princess Coup d'Etat-12:00 AM" * 015. "Sink or Swim Together" * 016. "The Miraculous Language of Angels, part 1" * 017. "The Miraculous Language of Angels, part 2" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17824-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0588-6 | ChapterList = * 018. "The Miraculous Language of Angels, part 3" * 019. "The Blue on Her Palm" * 020. "The Cursed Night" * 021. "A One-in-a-Million Change for Revenge" * 022. "That's the Rule" * 023. "The True Face of the Storm" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17825-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1022-4 | ChapterList = * 024. "The Other Side of Impace" * 025. "Her Open Wound" * 026. "Ready for Battle" * 027. "The Battle Girls" * 028. "A Desperate Situation" * 029. "The Reason for Her Smile" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17826-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1023-1 | ChapterList = * 030. "The Secret Stamp Book" * 031. "Together in the Minefield" * 032. "Her Lost Youth" * 033. "An Emergency Situation" * 034. "Image Crash" * 035. "Dislike x Dislike" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17827-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1024-8 | ChapterList = * 036. "The Road of Glamorous Success" * 037. "The Grating Wheel" * 038. "The Date of Destiny" * 039. "A Ghost of Herself" * 040. "Armageddon" * 041. "Killing the Devil" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17828-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1025-5 | ChapterList = * 042. "Sin Like an Angel" * 043. "The Last Rite" * 044. "Prisoner" * 045. "A Happy Break" * 046. "An Unexpected Cold Front" * 047. "Mysterious Guy, Mysterious Girl" * 048. "An Encounter with Catastrophe" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17829-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1026-2 | ChapterList = * 049. "The Forbidden Confession" * 050. "Surprise Hurricane" * 051. "End of the Dark Road" * 052. "The Unexpected Truth" * 053. "Looked Like Smooth Sailing" * 054. "Invitation to the Moon" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17830-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1399-7 | ChapterList = * 055. "Tsukigomori" * 056. "Qualified People" * 057. "Memory of the Heart" * 058. "Unexpected Wind" * 059. "The Day the World Broke" * 060. "Each Person's Shadow" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17831-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1751-3 | ChapterList = * 061. "And the Trigger Was Pulled" * 062. "Lunar Eclipse" * 063. "The Permissible Encounter" * 064. "The Spell at Dawn" * 065. "The Silent Siren" * 066. "Unbalanced Lock" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17832-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1752-0 | ChapterList = * 067. "Deep Shock" * 068. "A One-Night Connection" * 069. "The Game Heats Up" * 070. "Honey Trap" * 071. "A Guilty Scene" * 072. "Scenario Takeover" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17833-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1753-7 | ChapterList = * 073. "DARK MOON" * 074. "The Drama Trick" * 075. "Climax Concerto" * 076. "Love Phantom" * 077. "Access to the Blue" * 078. "The Fairy's Magic" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17834-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1754-4 | ChapterList = * 079. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Introduction" * 080. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section A" * 081. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section A, Part 2" * 082. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section A, Part 3" * 083. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section B" * 084. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section B, Part 2" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17835-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1952-4 | ChapterList = * 085. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section B, Part 3" * 086. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Section B, Part 4" * 087. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Refrain, Part 1" * 088. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Refrain, Part 2" * 089. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Refrain, Part 3" * 090. "Suddenly, a Love Story- *Repeat" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17836-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2040-7 | ChapterList = * 091. "Suddenly, a Love Story- **Repeat" * 092. "Suddenly, a Love Story- ***Repeat" * 093. "Suddenly, a Love Story- ****Repeat" * 094. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Ending, Part 1" * 095. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Ending, Part 2" * 096. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Ending, Part 3" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17837-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2352-1 | ChapterList = * 097. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Ending, Part 4" * 098. "Suddenly, a Love Story- Ending, Part 5" * 099. "Suddenly, a Love Story- The End" * 100. "Off to a Good Start!" * 101. "Encounter!! A Dynamite Star" * 102. "Fireballs Between the ☆ T-w-o" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17838-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2598-3 | ChapterList = * 103. "Bad News" * 104. "She's Given a Mask" * 105. "Tomorrow She's Corn" * 106. "A Bewildering Situation" * 107. "A Mischievous Situation" * 108. "A Dream Cast" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17839-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2780-2 | ChapterList = * 109. "And Then Someone Stirs" * 110. "Clearing Up the Matter" * 111. "Unfading Feelings" * 112. "Parent and Child Memorial Day" * 113. "The Depth of the 5th Year" * 114. "Kuon's Oath" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-17840-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3072-7 | ChapterList = * 115. "Lucky Number '24', Part 1" * 116. "Lucky Number '24', Part 2" * 117. "Lucky Number '24', Part 3" * 118. "Lucky Number '24', Part 4" * 119. "Lucky Number '24', Part 5" * 120. "Lucky Number '25'" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-18611-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3270-7 | ChapterList = * 121. "Happiness Warning" * 122. "Invincible Rose" * 123. "Wake Me Up!" * 124. "The Unseen After Image" * 125. "Black and White" * 126. "Dash to Natsu" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-18612-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3508-1 | ChapterList = * 127. "Private Exit" * 128. "Switchover" * 129. "Slow Burning War" * 130. "Reversal" * 131. "The Image that Emerged" * 132. "Cross Eyes" * Extra: "Christmas Special" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-18613-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 133. "The “Right Hand” That Is Unable To Resist" * 134. "Midblast!" * 135. "Continuous Palpatations" * 136. "Kiss and Cry" * 137. "Vivid Walker" * 138. "Trouble Rush" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-18614-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 139. "Valentine Target" * 140. "Valentine's Scramble" * 141. "Valentine's Revolution" * 142. "Valentine's Joker" * 143. "Valentine Bell" * 144. "Valentine Guerilla" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-592-18615-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 145. "Valentine's Bug" * 146. "Valentine Match" * 147. "Valentine's Weapon" * 148. "Valentine's Day-XXXX" * 149. "The Poison Flower" * 150. "The Faint Scar" * 151. "The Strongest Emblem" * 152. "Violent Mission, Phase 1" * 153. "Violent Mission, Phase 1.5" * 154. "Violent Mission, Phase 2" * 155. "Violent Mission, Phase 3" * 156. "Violent Mission, Phase 3.5" * 157. "Violent Mission, Phase 4" * 158. "Violent Mission, Phase 5" * 159. "Violent Mission, Phase 5.5" * 160. "Violent Mission, Phase 6" References Skip-Beat!